Musings on a Wedding
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Ursa tells Azula how she really feels about Katara and Zuko getting married. Rated T. Azutara, incest.


"Who's...there?" In a half sleep state, Azula felt someone slip in to her bed. It was late and she wanted to sleep. She could feel a warm body next to her and a arm warp around waist. Who ever it was pulled her close and curled up to her back. They had their face pressed to the back of her head, with their lips near her ear. Their breath was warm and smelled like mint tea.

"It's me," Ursa said.

Azula closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but a hand rubbing her thigh stopped her. She could feel thin fingers work their way into her sleeping robe. As much as she liked sleep, she liked Ursa rubbing her thighs more, but something seemed wrong. It was well past midnight and by this time her mother was often sleeping like the dead. The older woman always spoke of needing at least seven hours of sleep and most days she got it. Azula wondered what would make her wake up, "What's wrong?"

The fire bender felt warm breath against her ear and the back of her neck. She could hear low panting and the hand on her thigh rubbed small circles. She knew her mother could hear her, but probably was paying her no mind, "What's wrong?"

Ursa let out a deep sigh, "Nothing. I didn't feel like sleeping alone."

Azula removed the hand on her thigh and turned over. She could just make out her mother's face, but she could see the woman's eyes. They shined in the dark, thanks to the moon light that was in the room, "You want to talk?"

"I don't like her."

Azula should have known, earlier that day Zuko and Katara had gotten married and right now they were off to celebrate in the Earth Kingdom. The fire bender had sensed something was wrong with her mother because the woman hadn't smiled all day. The planning up to the wedding had been one fight after another, because Ursa and Katara couldn't decide on what to have in the wedding. It gotten so bad that the older woman had threated not to come to the wedding and that's were Zuko had stepped in. He told both of them there would be no wedding, if his mother wasn't there and if has bride wasn't happy.

"Mother please, Katara is not that bad." Azula had been trying to get her mother to see that Katara wasn't that bad, but the water bender had proved herself to be a pain in her mother's royal ass.

"I tired Azula." Ursa whispered in her ear.

Azula moved her hand so it rubbed the woman's back and felt her press into her side, "I know, but it was their wedding."

Azula couldn't blame her mother, Zuko was suppose to have traditional Fire nation style wedding, were Katara was to be crowned Fire Lady, but it had been changed and many people were upset. Instead he was going to let Katara plan a Water tribe wedding and not have the traditional Fire nation style wedding, everyone was looking forward to. When word had gotten out her mother, Zuko's political advisors and many people in the fire nation had been disturbed, "Mother...Katara wanted her family to be comfortable with everything."

Ursa moved her hand to the side of Azula's face and pressed her lips to the girl's ear, "I don't care. He should have had a traditional wedding, not a Water tribe wedding. He is the Fire Lord, not a water chief and her crowning should have happened in front of the whole nation." her voice hissed out.

Azula felt a shiver go through her, her mother was just like her father at times. The wedding had been doomed as soon as word got out about the style of the wedding. The press was all over it and gossip about the royal family hadn't been this bad since, people found out Katara had been dating the Avatar, before Zuko. Azula knew it would happen, because while people in the Fire nation were happy the war was over, they were not okay with too much change and the crowning of the Fire Lady and marring of the Fire Lord, was something that the people seemed to love. Azula had only been to few of her family members weddings and all of them had been huge. Even people who were close to the royal family had big weddings. She remembered there must have been over five hundred people at Ty Lee's wedding and it had been the talk of the Capitol when it happened, "He didn't have to have a traditional wedding."

Azula felt long nails scarp her neck, "When Mai and Ty Lee got married, it was traditional. They both know better then to have wedding in another style. People came from far and wide to see a wedding with the Fire Lord and Fire Lady, not to see them decked out in all blue."

Azula laughed, "Zuko looks terrible in blue and mother Ty Lee and Mai married men from the Fire nation. Katara is from the Water tribe and wanted something that was like her culture."

Ursa pressed a too hot kiss to the girl's neck, "Still she should have let us have something."

Azula sighed when the heat hit her skin. The wedding was suppose to be pleasant, instead it was a huge war of Mother-in-law vs Bride. Azula had stayed out of the way, until Zuko had asked her to help their mother cope. It proved to be a tough fight and she knew someone would be hurt at the end and it was her mother. The color scheme for the wedding had been blues and the food had been shipped in from the Water tribe. Everything had been changed to suit the bride and her family, who beamed on their side of the reception area, with them sat the Avatar and his friends. On the other side sat her mother who was sneering, Zuko's political advisors who were seeing how to make this mess not look so bad, and the rest of their family and close family friends who looked like they were ashamed to be at the wedding. But Zuko and Katara looked happy and that was what mattered most, she guessed, "I know, but it's over now."

Ursa let out a dark laugh, "What about those paintings of you in that ugly blue dress? That will be forever. Your grandchildren will see those pictures and their children. You looked repulsive in all that blue. The blue makeup and style your hair was in looked horrendous on you. Your skin is too pale for that shade of blue and it clashes with your eyes."

Azula had forgot about the paintings they had taken and how upset and spiteful everyone looked in them. It had been the most wretched hour of her life and she never wanted to feel that way again. Zuko, Katara, Azula, and Katara's family had on different shades of blue. Azula had been Katara's maid of honor and Azula knew it was just to spite her mother. Herself and Zuko looked awful in blue, and the pictures did them no justice, the color crashed with there skin and eyes. While they had on blue, her mother and a few distant family members had on red, but her mother took the cake. Ursa had were the most beautiful crimson and gold dress Azula had ever seen. She looked beautiful and Azula realized it looked like the dress Katara should have worn, but the shade of red was different, "That dress was beautiful, but over the top."

"Katara had a blue dress for you." Azula said softly. She had seen the dress and it didn't look bad, but she knew her mother would not have worn it. Only because when her mother asked Katara to wear a red dress the water bender said no. That was when the trouble had started.

Ursa breathed out a low stream of blue fire, "No. That's tradition, the bride has on carmine, her maid of honor wears scarlet, and the mothers of the groom and bride wear crimson. Your lovely brother would have looked so handsome in Burgundy."

Azula knew the colors and she was right. She had worn scarlet to both Mai and Ty Lee's weddings because she had been the maid of honor. She looked great in scarlet and would have worn it to Zuko's wedding, but when she was given the blue dress she couldn't say no to the water bender. When she saw her brother's blue robes, she knew her mother was going to be furious, even her uncle seemed a little uncomfortable with Zuko's robes, "I know, but he's happy and you should be happy for him."

Ursa sighed, "I'm happy for him."

Azula pressed a kiss to her forehead, "What about Katara? Will you try to get along with her? Because Zuko loves her and she's here to stay."

Ursa's hand heated to the point Azula could feel heat threw her robe, "I'll try, but I won't make you any promises."

Azula smiled, "Okay. I'll take your word mother."

The younger fire bender rubbed her hand on the older woman's back, before she was straddled. She felt two warm hands creep into her robe and then too hot lips press against her collar bone. Her skin was lightly burning and she knew it would leave a scar.

Ursa leaned down and nibbed her ear, "So...my beautiful _daughter_...when are you getting married?"

Azula laughed, "Trying to get rid of me."

Ursa sighed and ran her tongue across the girl's neck, "No, just wondering how long I still have you for."


End file.
